


The Reason You Left

by Rho_Raven



Category: 2NE1, EXO (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: 2ne1 - Freeform, A little bit of krissica, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Chaekris, Chaeris, Depression, Drama & Romance, EXO - Freeform, F/M, Harin will be here, I love 2nexo, My First Fanfic, Please bare with me, SNSD - Freeform, and cheesy, bigbang, very dramatic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Raven/pseuds/Rho_Raven
Summary: What if he left without a goodbye? What if he left you hanging? Would you continue to love him or just move on? But what if you found out the reason he left? What in the world would you do?





	1. Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This is my old work (like way back when Kris left EXO) and I decided to post this. This is my first fanfic ever so pls bare with the story.

Lee Chaerin sighed and looked at the house. She fidgeted on her seat as she contemplates what to do. _I have to do this, _she thought. She grabbed her shades and wore it. She put on her hoodie and calmly stepped out of her new car, a Ferrari 599XX. She missed her old one, her Mini Cooper S Roadster but it was already broken and it was taking damn too long to be fixed.

Chaerin took her time in walking towards the said house. It was actually a dorm, home of 12 annoying dorky guys. She was silently thankful that nobody noticed her. As she was about to press the doorbell, someone caught her hand which made her yelp. She looked up and saw a guy wearing bulky clothing with matching mask and bonnet.

**“Yah, You almost gave me a heart attack,”** Chaerin said and pushed his hands that were gripping her hand. The guy just laughed and let her in the house.

**“What are you doing here, noona? Visiting someone?”** he asked as she collapsed herself on the sofa. She looked really exhausted. She took off her sunglasses. Behind the thick layer of eyeliners, there were dark circles below her eyes. Meanwhile the guy took off his mask.

**“I’m not just visiting Tao-yah, I want to kill someone,” **she declared, making him chuckled.

**“Well, Kris-hyung is a little busy so I think I know the sentiments behind,”** Huang Zitao said and sat beside her.

**“Little busy? He’s not answering his phone, not even replying to my text messages. Little busy my as*,”** she spat.

**“Chaerin-noona, hyung is really busy. He is having a collaboration with the Jung sisters, remember**?” he stated while opening his SNS.

**“Collab? Try looking for Krystal’s Instagram,”** she said sarcastically. Even though a little confused, Tao obeyed whatever his noona told him and his eyes suddenly widened. Krystal updated her SNS with a picture of Kris and Jessica hugging each other. She even put a hastag. #Krissica

**“HYUNG!!!!”** Tao shouted. Then as if magic, handsome men flooded the living room.

**“Yah! Tao what’s with the shouting?!” **Suho also shouted while descending down the stairs.

**“What’s your problem----" **Xiumin didn’t finished what he is saying when he noticed a dark aura emiting besides Tao which is caused by no other than. . .

**“Chaerin-noona!!!!” **Sehun shouted and run towards her, hugging Chaerin with all his might.

**“Yah, you’re going to crush her,”** Chen complained and he sat on the floor. All the other EXO members sat either on the couch or the floor. They were all happy that the 2ne1’s leader is visiting them.

**“So Tao-yah, what’s with all the shouting?”**Baekhyun inquired. Tao hand over his phone to Baekhyun and all the guys went near Baekhyun to take a glimpse of whatever the issue is. They are crowding Baekhyun and Chaerin stifled a laugh. The boys look so dorky at the moment.

**“Yah. You’re all suffocating me,” **Baekhyun whined. Luhan snatched the phone away and stood up. Then his deer-like eyes widened. Everyone was so curious, so they all opened their SNS account and they were all shocked.

**“Krissica? I don’t even know that there is a ship like that,”** Chen commented.

**“Of course they would have that, remember Kris-hyung’s collab with her?”** Kai stated.

**“Oh yeah. But it’s with the Jung sisters. Not just Jessica-sshi,”** Lay interjected.

**“I think they did that for the song to be a hot topic,” **Kyungsoo added.

**“Okay I understand that Krissica thing because it is obviously media play but what I don’t understand is ****why that guy is not even making efforts to contact me. It is already two days since he last called me**,” Chaerin said while her eyes were closed. She didn’t dare open them because she doesn’t want to look pathetic and cry in front of these boys. _The Baddest Female in Seoul crying because of the Galaxy Boy? Oh come on._

**“Chaerin-noona,”** she heard Chanyeol called so she opened her eyes. He gave her a long stemmed white rose. She looked at him curiously and that’s when she realized that the EXO formed a straight line and was one by one giving her a white rose.

**“Okay, What are you guys up to?”** she asked.

**“We want you to feel special,” **Kai answered, smiling cheekily at her. 

**“And don’t worry, noona, we still ship Chaeris,”** Tao said. Chaerin felt tears are forming on the back of her eyes. She blinked it back and smiled at these guys.

**“Thank you,”** she uttered.

Then the door suddenly slammed open and a guy who is so tall, which can be considered a giant came in. **“Hi Faith,”** he greeted here and was about to kissed her cheeks when she pushed him away. The other EXO members left them alone because they don’t want to feel the wrath of CL clashing with the pride of a dragon. But they stayed on the top of the stairs and eavesdrop and watch the war that is brewing.

**“Come on, what’s the problem?”** Kris asked.

**“What’s the problem? Oh come on. Try asking that yourself Kevin,” **Chaerin said while glaring at him. As cliché as it might sound, but right at that moment, Kris thinks that Chaerin was so beautiful even when she was angry.

**“Sorry. I’m just a little busy, okay,” **he said.

**“Okay? It is not okay. This is not okay. You were spending too much time with that selfish bxxch,” **she spat. Eyes widened when they heard what Chaerin said. EXO tried to muffle their gasps, because once the couple downstairs perceived that they are eavesdropping, who knows what would happen to them.

**“Wooh. Stop right there. Jessica is not a bxxch,”** Kris countered.

**“Oh really? Then date her,” **Chaerin said sarcastiscally and was about to walk out when Kris seized her arm and brought her back on the couch. **“Yah I’m leaving,”** she shouted.

**“Are you jealous of Sica?”** Kris asked while a playful smirk appeared on his face.

**“Hah. Don’t be so full of yourself. Me? Jealous? And duh, don’t you dare call her Sica,”** she said while glaring at him.

Kris sat on the couch besides her. Chaerin put her hand on top of Kris' hand. **“Let’s talk some other time. When you’re not tired and when I’m not angry, okay?” **she softly said. As much as she wants a confrontation, she knows that by the looks of things, if they pursue this line of conversation, they would break up. She stand up and was about to leave when Kris catched her hand and pull her a little too forceful that’s why she ended sitting on Kris’ lap.

**“Don’t leave,”** he said with his sexy voice that Chaerin can’t help but gulped and nodded. He looked at her feline eyes then at her red luscious lips. He groaned and pressed his lips to her. Chaerin moaned which Kris took as an opportunity to slips his tongue inside her mouth. Their tongues both fought for dominance while Chaerin slipped her hands on Kris neck. Kris hands rest on her waist, then it touch her bare skin on her back, peeking on the hem of her shirt, slowly working its way upwards. The kiss grew hotter as Chaerin’s fingers tangled with Kris’ blonde hair. Then Kris kisses trailed from her lips down on her neck and Chaerin can't help but gasp when he playfully bite that sensitive spot on her neck. When Kris was about to unhook her bra, they here clearing of throats and coughing.

**“Yah, that is so hot but stop it okay,” **Suho shouted from the top of the stairs. The maknaes are blushing so as Chaerin. She hid her face on Kris’ chest. Kris just chuckled.

**“Hyung, you forget the rose. Give it to here,”** Tao also shouted.

**“Oh yeah.”** Kris realized and quickly pulled a white rose that was hidden on his coat but apparently, it's stem was a little bit broken because of their hot make out scene.

Chaerin giggled. **“Sorry. I guess it’s my fault the rose was broken,”** she said while accepting the rose from Kris. He lifted her and let her stand on the floor. He put her arms on his shoulders and he rest her hands on her waist.

**“Chanyeol,”** he called.

**“Yes hyung,”**Chanyeol said and quickly strum his guitar.

****_♫“_What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright”_♫_

Chaerin couldn't take her eyes off him as he sings. It was as if his stares are piercing her soul. As if the lyrics of the song are what he really wants to tell her. She couldn't help it blushing and a smile crept on her face. She thought he didn't know how to sing. Well, he is good in rapping but singing? So it’s a hidden talent.

** _♫_ ** **“My head's underwater**  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind” **** _♫_

She closed her eyes. This moment was so perfect. _Was this really for real?_ She couldn't believe it really. Kris was not the romantic kind of guy but he could be when he tries and that's why he won her heart almost a year ago. A year ago. She opened her eyes. _It's... Fxxk... Of all the things to forget._

** _♫_ ** **“'Cause all of me**  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh” **** _♫_

Kris smirked when he noticed that she had already figure it out. About damn time. He had purposely ignored Chaerin for two days because he wanted to do something romantic for their anniversary but then his schedule didn’t allow him so Jessica just came up with the plan which is: make her jealous, let your members comfort her with roses and sing for her.

**"Happy anniversary Chaerin Lee. I love you, my Faith,"** he said and kissed her so softly that they earned whistles from other members. **“Shut up,”** Kris shouted.

**“Stop that before that simple kiss turn into another rated 18+ scene, okay**,” Lay teased which made everyone laughed.

**“Hyung group hug,” **Baekhyun suggested and they all run to hug the happy couple.


	2. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber noticed a lot of things. And is there an affair going on?

Liu Yiyun walked swiftly on the corridors. She was so tired from rehearsals but she doesn’t care. She wanted to see her llama, her most prized plushie, which she had left on EXO's dorm when she sleepover. She forcefully opened the door to a dance room.

**“Oppa!!!! Bring back my llama!”** she shouted then suddenly realized that all the people inside are busy. She covered her hands on her mouth and cursed herself inwardly. _‘Way to embarrass myself,’ _she thought.

**“Okay. Since someone wants her llama back, I’ll give you 10 minutes break,”** the dance instructor teasingly said and went out the room. All the boys quickly laughed out loud, well almost all.

**“Yah stop it old farts,”** she yelled.

**“It was priceless, Amber,” **Lay commented.

**“Yah right,”** she grumbled and rolled her eyes. She quickly went to Kris who was sitting on the corner and sat next to him on the floor.

**“Oppa, where’s my llama?”** she asked, looking for her favorite plush toy.

**“At the dorm,”** he uttered while wiping sweats from his forehead.

**“What? I told you to bring it now,” **Amber said and pouted.

**“Sorry,” **Kris said then Amber noticed that something was amiss.

**“Yah what’s wrong?” **Amber asked and a frown formed on her face.

**“Nothing,” **Kris said and smiled.

**“That’s a fake smile. You’re smile is the one with your gums all out,” **Amber said and tried to copy his smile which make him laugh.

**“See? That's your real smile. So... What’s the problem? Did you and CL-unnie get into a fight again?”** she exclaimed making Kris shook his head.

**“Okay. So what’s wrong?” **she inquired but Kris just shrugged his shoulders and stood up.

**“I’m going to the rest room,” **he announced and walked away. Amber just watched him walked out of the room. The moment the door closed, she quickly went interrogating the remaining boys in the room.

**“What’s wrong with Kris-oppa?” **Amber asked while her brows creased.

**“I don’t know. Hyung has been like that ever since...” **Tao trailed off, his brows furrowed. 

**“Ever since what?” **Amber asked. The boys just looked at each other. **“Hello? I am here. Answer my question, guys,” **Amber said and waved her hand to get their attention.

**“Ever since the anniversary,”** Suho finished Tao’s sentence.

**“Oh. So what’s the problem in that?” **Amber mumbled more like to herself.

**“I don’t think there’s a problem. Maybe this is one of those days where hyung chooses to be silent and cold like the cool city guy he projects,” **Kyungsoo commented, earning some nods from the boys 

**“I don’t know but I feel like this time it’s different. Do you know what I mean?” **Xiumin looked at them, trying to find someone who had the same opinion as him.

**“I agree. Kris is normally silent but not with this coldness,” **Luhan added.

**"Yah. Stop the pessimism. Who knows. Maybe he is thinking of getting married?” **Baekhyun happily interjected.

**“What?” **All of them shouted at him. Baekhyun just raised his hand and make a peace sign. **“Don’t you think? After the anniversary he became like this, so... It’s just my guess,” **he defended himself.

**“But. . . it’s so sudden,” **Chen whispered, forehead creased.

Just then, the dance instructor came back. **“Hey people. So how’s the llama? Did you found it Amber?” **the instructor asked. Amber smiled and shook her head.

**“Okay. Let’s go back to practice, " **he said.

Amber quickly stood up. She pushed the door open and went out. As she closed the door, she saw Kris leaning on the wall a little far from where she stood with his hand on his chest. She was about to go near him when she saw Jessica Jung walked and stop in front of him with a stern expression on her face. Amber watched as Jessica grabbed Kris' both hands and she looked like a child begging for something. He held Jessica's gaze and he slowly pulled his hands away. Their sunbae put her hands on her mouth and tried to stifle her voice. That's when Amber realized that Jessica is crying. Her brows furrowed. He then enveloped Jessica inside his arms. It's evident that Jessica is crying based on her shoulders that gradually rise and fall.

**"What's happening? It's as if they're breaking up or something," **Amber mumbled then her eyes suddenly widen. _'It can't be,' _her mind contradicts herself. Just then, someone tapped Amber's shoulder which made her jolted. She turned and saw Sulli.

**"Amber let's go. Rehearsals resume in 10 minutes," **Sulli informed her. Amber just nodded and looked back at Kris who was still hugging Jessica. **"Huh? What are you looking at?" **Sulli asked and tried to look around but Amber suddenly grabbed her hand and turned her away from the scene.

**"Nothing. Let's go," **Amber said and dragged Sulli away.

As they approached their other members, Krystal noticed that Amber was deep in thought. **"****Amber, is something wrong?"** Krystal asked.

**"Huh? No. . Its. . Ahm. . Nothing," **Amber stammered, making her members be more suspicious of her. 

**"You know you can always tell us what's bothering you,"** Luna said and put a hand on Amber's shoulder.

**"I know. It's just that I'm confused," **Amber stated, her gaze off the wall, still replaying that scene in her mind. 

**"Of what?" **Victoria asked, curious of what made Amber distracted like that. 

Amber looked Krystal straight in the eyes and asked, **"Are Kris-oppa and Jessica-unnie having an affair?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it back in 2015 and damn, my writing style is so cringy. Pls bear with me.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cringed rereading this lol. Why am I so cheesy? Anyway, pls tell me what you think.


End file.
